Human hygiene is the practice and environmental conditions conductive to health and prevention of the spreading of germs, and thus diseases. The easiest and most effective way to stay hygienic is to clean and wash one's body. It is especially important to clean one's hands and face as the hands as they are constantly exposed to direct contact with external surfaces. Washing the outer surfaces of one's body on a frequent basis protects human's health and promotes a clean environment to those around the person. One of the main modern sanitation systems is a sink, also known as a washbowl or a hand basin. A sink is an open vessel design to hold or receive water in which one can wash various body parts such as the hands and feet. Traditional sinks are permanent installations with their own plumbing and piping. This is a quite limiting factor as there are mobile situations and environments do not have access to a means of cleaning oneself. Such situations include festivals, outdoor concerts, construction sites, and military sites to name a few non-limiting examples. Hygiene is extremely important in such situations as the congregation of humans yield a high amount of contact between the people and surfaces and this results in germs and bacteria being spread at a high rate. The present invention provides a means for washing oneself anywhere and anywhere. More specifically, the present invention is a mobile sink. The present invention is a self-contained and a self-powered sink that can be easily transported anywhere with ease.